


Her Commissioner

by TheExecutor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist AU, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExecutor/pseuds/TheExecutor
Summary: Calypso's an artist making her living, Leo...is being Leo|Or the CaLeo Artist AU no one asked for|
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 4





	Her Commissioner

**Author's Note:**

> An audacious idea really but, “Audacity favors the Audacious” or I think that’s how the quote goes…  
>  Inspired by @slasharu ‘s, former artist-commissioner series(May it Rest In Peace)she also does other art and it’s amazing.  
>  It had too much potential to not be turned into a fic...so here’s a 3-chapter long piece with CaLeo!  
>  Hope you guys enjoy this, thoughts would be appreciated!
> 
> Note: ‘Insert sentence/s here’ are texts.

“Urrrgh” She groaned, rubbing her head in an attempt to stem the growing Migraine.

For Calypso, she could, or for that matter should be in bed but  _ nooo _ and her mind decided to preoccupy itself with her primary interest as of the moment:

Art.

All things considered, Calypso hadn’t necessarily expected to get this much success, especially with her art.

For context, she had anticipated getting some random job she could pick up and handle, with art being used for financial support, and not the other way around.

Whilst indeed a pleasant surprise, it came with its own host of problems.

Notably was the constant one she faced on a daily basis, haters.

She had indeed expected them to exist but much like her sudden boom in popularity, she hadn’t expected the amount of negativity.

Yes, the people who supported 'was larger by a  _ significant  _ margin but sometimes there were just those people that made her seriously reconsider her life choices. Now, the person she was currently talking to did not make Calypso want to curl into a ball, they were being especially stubborn:

‘ _ Srsly, could you lower your prices _ ’

‘ _ Uh no this is my way of living, please understand that _ ’

‘ _ But don't have an irl job?? _ ’

Cal was quite practically ready to throw her laptop straight out the apartment window, and reasonably so.

This had been going on for just over ten minutes. It had started with the user asking about her commission prices. When she responded with the reasonable price of 25 dollars for half body, $45 for full-body, they had exploded in outrage.

‘ _ WHY IS IT SO EXPENSIVE _ ’ They asked.

‘ _ For your information, I posted this in a poll a while back _ ’ She retorted.

‘ _ So?! _ ’ It seems they wouldn’t listen to reason, she thought.

And she was indeed correct, especially with how they answered back. Wanting to end her annoyance she replied with:

‘ _ If you really don’t like my prices, why are you still here? :) _ ’

And like that, she was blocked.

Releasing a sigh she didn’t know she had been holding, Calypso got out of her ‘workroom’ which was really her bedroom, and scurried around her kitchen in the search of Tea.

After finding a cache of Green Tea, she quickly brewed it. The drink did help soothe her head and even cleared her head somewhat. Following the emptying of the mug, she headed back to her workroom, now intent on actually sleeping.

She was about to shut down her laptop for the evening until a message came in. Reasoning just to get this over with, she reopened Twitter.

‘ _ Hi, I have this idea for a character I like _ ’

Calypso snorted, this seemed to be a request and she was  _ not  _ going to endure that, not at this hour at least.

Typing back a snarky response essentially telling them to piss off, the reply was quite surprising.

‘ _ Wait no, I was going to ask if you were doing pfp comms _ ’ With this Calypso barely restrained herself from taking a firm facepalm.

‘ _ Oh shit, I’m so sorry and atm, no pfp comms, altho there’s the half body option _ ’ She typed back.

‘ _ It’s fine...also do you have any slots open? _ ’

The frown that had adorned Calypso’s face was now turned into a pleasant smile.

‘ _ Yeah, there’s still 3 more _ ,  _ I assume you want in? _ ’

‘ _ If you mean want to be added, yeah _ ’

‘ _ Aight, you’ve been added to my list, PM me details tomorrow or smth, gonna sleep now _ ’

‘ _ Sure thing, good night! _ ’

Sending back a good night emoji in response, Calypso finally shut down her laptop and crawled into her bed, ending her night on a positive note as sleep caught up to her.

——————————

_ Wednesday Morning, _

Tying her hair up into her signature braid, Calypso was out on the door in a matter of minutes.

She was on her way to her part-time job of food delivery.

It was,  _ thankfully _ , a weekday-only endeavor and with her time allocations, made it so that she could finish her shift for the morning-afternoon and get art done in the evening.

Upon arriving, she greeted her co-workers and headed to the break room, which also doubled as the changing room.

After swapping into her work outfit, she collected the first delivery of the morning, mounted her motorcycle, and headed to the person’s house.

Knocking on the door, she called out, “Order for Valdez!”

Rapid footsteps and soon a Latino boy opened the door.

“Two breakfast Tacos and Ice Tea?” He asked.

“Yep, that’s going to be exactly Nineteen dollars,” She said, handing him the bag.

“Thanks, here’s the payment...and your tip sunshine,” He said, handing her twenty.

“Thanks, and sunshine, really?...” Calypso mused, rolling her eyes.

“Sir at the very least try to conceal your flirting,” She said as she headed back to her ride, a smirk on her lips.

“I-what, how?” Was all he managed by the time Cal was revving the engine back on.

“Thanks again for the tip!” Calypso said and like that, she was back on the road.

Following that, her morning run was practically routine, with the occasional tip being given.

When she returned for her lunch break, she had counted her extra tips for the total of fifteen dollars and forty cents, for only three hours into her workday, this was quite successful.

Gently smiling, Calypso headed inside the establishment to eat, then finish off the rest of her workday.

—————

_ Four Hours Later, _

As Calypso opened the door to her apartment, she held a decent amount of motivation, something not common whenever she arrived.

Taking a quick shower, she plopped directly into her swivel chair and brought the paper. Finalizing the current commission details with her clients, she pulled up the DM from last night.

‘ _ So what the character you want me to do? _ ’

Their response came relatively quickly, ‘ _ Okay so modern version of Zuko from Avatar, I’ll let you do your thing with everything else _ ’

‘ _ But that’s kinda vague ngl _ ’ She responded.

‘ _ Okay, youu have a good point… _ ’ 

__ ‘ _ How about he in a suit? _ ’ They clarified.

‘ _ Good enough, I’ll get back to you for other comm details later :) _ ’ Cal typed back, deeming it a good enough basis. She knew the character anyways.

‘ _ Alright, thanks a lot! _ ’

With that, Calypso set her schedule and timetable. She’d set an assurance of roughly two weeks after payment. Sure there was the occasional call out and suspicion but, she had set herself as a trusted artist, so in so that the payment being given to prior was relatively accepted by her commissioners.

Whipping out her paper and pencil, Calypso began to sketch the first of many requirements she had.

As she went on, fueled by motivation, her hands moving at a pace comparable to lightning, she failed to notice how she had passed her regular dinner time.

So naturally, when a sudden ache in her stomach, plus the growl that came after, made its presence known, she was rightly surprised.

Getting up and heading to the fridge, Calypso was relieved to find some leftover Pasta from yesterday.

Reheating it, she muttered “Thank god for Microwaves…” considering as she was in no position to cook up anything. Which also made her realize how badly she needed to go grocery shopping.

Chewing on her Spaghetti, she mentally listed what she needed, and how much money she would need.

It came down to the need to restocking the majority of her cupboard plus vegetables and fruit. She thankfully had the means to pay for this but nonetheless, would take a decent part of her cash.

After finishing the improvised dinner, she headed back and continued what she was doing.

Calypso’s large reserve of motivation would come to be instrumental during the evening as, for someone who tended to procrastinate a good amount, she had finished three preliminary sketches and had started the fourth.

It also allowed her to turn in at a reasonable time. 

Well, she was but a DM message, much like last night, temporarily held off those plans of sleep.

‘ _ Alright, so I did a bit of digging, and woah that improvement over the time is HOLY _ ’ It was her most recent commissioner it seemed.

‘ _ Heh, thanks a lot, are you a new follower by any chance? _ ’ She inquired.

‘ _ Yeah! Only came across your stuff last week tbh _ ’ 

‘ _ Oh cool, cool, enjoy your stay, don’t get mad if I don’t always post art ;) _ ’ She typed back.

‘ _ There’s no reason to tho _ ’ They responded back which admittedly made Calypso quite happy that this was one of the ‘wholesome’ people as she had come to term them. Practically, they were those who understood whenever she couldn’t make the initial upload date or if something had come up.

‘ _ Bless your soul, -GloriusFestus- _ ’ She typed back.

‘ _ Heh thanks, now go back to what you were doing, oh goddess incarnate _ ’ They said, and Calypso couldn’t but blush slightly.

Considering they had also politely ended the conversation for the evening, Calypso decided she’d get some early shut-eye.

She hadn’t had that good of rest in a  _ long _ while.

——————————

_ Thursday afternoon, Local Grocery _

“Fuck, they’re out of rice already?!...” Calypso grumbled to no one in particular. 

She had gone through with grocery shopping and had most of what she was looking for in the trolley.

Except for rice.

The grocery she frequented at had prices that were an absolute steal and products that of good to great quality. The only problem was that they tended to sell out quickly on important items due to the aforementioned prices.

Grumbling she contemplated where else could she get a sack of rice until someone spoke out behind her.

“Uh, Ma’am, I still have extra if you need it?” A guy said.

Spinning around a full 180, Calypso had a slight feeling of Deja Vu when she saw him.

Regular height, on the scrawnier side, seemingly Latino...oh right, wasn’t this person she first delivered to yesterday.

“It’s you!” They simultaneously uttered, followed by surprise on both their faces.

“Uh, you can go first,” He said.

“Ah, okay...aren’t you the guy from yesterday that tried to flirt with me?” Calypso asked with a bemused smile.

“Hey! I was going to apologize for that…” He said pouting.

“Fine, I'll accept it,” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Uh, what...okay,” He said, confused.

“Yeah…I just realized we haven't introduced each other” Calypso mused.

“I'll start then, Leo Valdez, a single mechanic that knows too much!” He said as he followed up with a smile.

“Calypso Isla, part-time food delivery driver, and artist” She proclaimed. With that the two exchanged handshakes and then Leo slung the extra sack of rice he had into her trolley.

“Just to clarify are we friends or?” He asked.

“I think acquaintances is the right answer for the moment,” She said, a subtle smirk on her lips.

“Heh, Touche...Oh damn, didn't realize the time,” Leo said after checking his watch.

“We'll talk some other time, my dog's probably hungry at this point,” He said chuckling.

“Alright then, scamper back to your pet” She chided.

“Aye-aye and goodbye for now!” Leo said, throwing a thumbs up before heading off to the check-out counter.

So, when Calypso got home, later on, she realized why it felt she may have forgotten something.

To exchange contact details.

Considering everything, she reasoned that, maybe this wasn’t so bad, she could just ask the next time she had to deliver to his place…

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but y’know, I’m terrible at keeping to a schedule sometimes…  
>  Hope you guys enjoyed that! As mentioned, check out @slasharu, really cool art over there.  
>  That’s all for the end card, chapter 2 will be up by Saturday, until next time!
> 
> Treat Your Artists Well…
> 
> Please


End file.
